My Madge
by If-Life-Is-Hell-Keep-Going
Summary: Gale writes a letter of his feelings to Madge.


Dear Madge,

_I'm writing this letter because it's hard for me to get the words out when I'm in front of you. I really need to get these words out and this was the best way to do so. I was fighting the other day; mutts, things that are nothing but abominations and as one of them bit my arm I thought it was the end; you were what ran thought my mind. I was scared I would die without telling you how I felt – which is what brought me to writing this letter. I apologize of this might be a little long and unorganized, but I am not good with words. _

_For the longest time I was convinced I was in love with Katniss, and I am sure everyone else thought that we were in love but I failed to see that selling you strawberries was the highlight of me week. Back-tracking now, words always seemed to come naturally when I was with you; even thought I am writing this in a letter I know what to say. _

_Whenever I made you smile my heart would skip a beat. Every time I walked away from your house there was a wave of lightness that had washed over me. A feeling I never understood till now. On the days I never saw your face I found myself longing to think of a reason to go to your house. I never thought of one that didn't sound silly. Thinking about it now, I doubt you would have cared. _

_Then, when Katniss was in the Hunger Games for the first time you were there for me. You were just as sad about the fact she might die as I was. Then, when I saw the way you were with Prim and my brother Rory, I think that was when my heart knew I was in love._

_Of course, back them my brain still thought of Katniss - I regret not acting right then and there; ignoring what my mind was saying and listen to my heart. _

_I kissed Katniss when she returned, thinking maybe I could feed the hunger that was roaring inside me – but all I felt was the pressure of our lips; nothing more than I had possibly almost ruined a relationship with my only friend. _

_When she left for a second time; I was worse than ever. Both you and I knew that the Capitol wanted her dead. They were going to stop at nothing to make sure she died and ended the rebellion. _

_It was outside your house where we shared our first kiss. I felt the hunger that was growing even more be tamed, if only for a while. It was then where I knew that I was in love with you. Both my mind and heart agreed for once._

_Then everything ended._

_The next thing I knew everyone was running around, screaming Katniss had broken the Arena and things were about to get worse. The peacekeepers started shooting people. I rushed you into your house, hoping it would protect you. I remember you screaming my name. Crying for me to join you in your house; but I had to return to my family._

_I hope you understand, I never wanted to leave you – but I had too. _

_The next thing I know there is nothing but fire and smoke, the horrible sound of screaming that belonged to those who were dying. After my family was save in the forest I ran back for you. Praying to the heavens that you and your family were alright,_

_You can't imagine my horror when I saw your house engulfed in flames._

_That didn't stop me._

_I kicked in the door, calling out you name, pleading aloud that you were okay. IT was only when I heard your voice call out my name did my heart stop racing just a bit. _

_You were trapped under a fallen beam; if it was anyone but you I don't think I would have been able to move it. Soon you were in my arms; I cradled you like a baby as I ran out of the house wishing I could have helped the rest of your family._

_For a month you were in District 13's hospital, holding on to your life. _

_It was only moments ago I got the news you were no longer with me; that I was too late and there is nothing I can do about it._

_Love _

_-Your Gale_

* * *

The young man, who's face had been hardened by the news of and the cruelness of battle signed his name and whipped the last of his tears. He stood up, sealed the letter, and got ready to watch Madge vanish into the ground. Before they closed the casket, Gale placed the letters on top of her folded hands, kissed her forehead, and said his last goodbyes.


End file.
